


Exercising and Embarrassment

by Star_Trashinum



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: College/Aged up AU, F/F, Kurosawa Dia/Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari in the BG, Muscles, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trashinum/pseuds/Star_Trashinum
Summary: Two friends go into a boxing gym looking for a good way to use a Groupon, and end up embarrassing themselves in front of really hot girls.A boxing-themed AU where third years own a boxing gym together, with the rest of Aqours training under them.





	Exercising and Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Riko and Yoshiko are roommates, and they go to the same college. Chika and Hanamaru are in a lot of the same classes, and Riko has a class with Chika. Chika, You and Kanan are still childhood friends, and they usually like to do stuff together.  
> Dia, Kanan and Mari are all dating and out of school, running the boxing gym. Ruby peripherally knows all of them via Dia.

“Uugh… Riko, why did you have to drag me here? It’s 10 am, I’m either asleep or wishing I was asleep right now, so why did you make me do this again?”

 

Yoshiko‘s posture slouches as she complains, dragging her feet across the pavement as she re-slings her gym bag on her shoulder.

 

“Well for one, this was a two for one Groupon, and you still owe me a favour, so I’m going to drag you along so I won’t be judged as harshly,” Riko explained, in a mood similar to Yoshiko’s; weary and not ready for how early they were both up, “and secondly, one of my classmates goes here; she shouted at me one time after a lecture that the gym was good for beginners.”

  
  
“Pfft, beginners? I don’t know if you know but--” Yoshiko begins, before striking a body builder’s pose, sans the bodybuilding, “these -flex- babies didn’t get like this doing nothing!”

“Wow Yoshiko, you’re right,” Riko droned, obviously seething with sarcasm at Yoshiko’s overconfident announcement, “you’re so strong, only something superhuman like a jar of peanut butter could defeat you.”

 

“L-Listen, that jar had something out for me.”

“Yeah, it was out to make you look like a wimpy noodle.”

“You’re the one talking!”

“Yeah, but at least I admit that I’m not strong, you’re out here boasting like you're some Olympic weightlifter.

 

Yoshiko continues her flexing, looking into the mirror sheen of the glass windows of various buildings as they finally make their way towards their destination, ‘DKM Boxing Co.”. Yoshiko nudges Riko to try and show off one more time, but Riko shrugs her off as she opens the door to building, welcomed in by a woman in a high blue ponytail, giving them both a warming smile.

 

“Morning! Chika told me you two would be coming in today!”

 

Yoshiko freezes mid flex, looking up to see the girl that welcomed them in, and how she was _absolutely jacked_. Embarrassed by the fact that she was trying to flex her biceps in front of a girl who’s biceps were bigger than her thighs, Yoshiko stood up straight, trying her best not to give a bad first impression.

 

“I-I… yes… we’re here, for the punchy thing…” Yoshiko stammered, put off by the mixture of a warm, inviting aura and potential lethality, “r-right, Riko?”

“Yeah… Chika sa—said that it’s good to hit things here.”  


Kanan laughed a bit under her breath, looking at both girls staring at her; they had every right to; she was in her boxing outfit, and being unprepared for seeing her in just a sports bra was definitely a cause for brain malfunctions. “Well, c’mon in, and Mari can help you get registered and set up,” Kanan explained, waving them into the foyer; a very clean room with light blue walls and a white tiled floor, with a set of heavy steel doors on one side, and a neat receptionist’s desk on the other, with a blonde lady typing on a keyboard in front of her. Riko and Yoshiko made their way towards the receptionist’s desk, greeting by a shrill “ _Hello, cuties~!_ ” from the receptionist. Riko made quick work out of signing the both of them up for classes, along with some teasing remarks from Mari about their encounter with Kanan.

 

“I know you two were giving Kanan the _once-over_ over there, but she’s mine, mmkay~” Mari teased, giving a sly grin at the two girls.

 

“N-No it’s not anything like that! S-She just caught us off guard, a-and—” Riko attempted to defend any accidental looks she gave to Kanan’s midsection before being cut off by a giggling Mari.

 

“Don’t worry dear, I’m just playing with you,” Mari smiled, handing the two a pair of keychains with barcodes on one side, and the company name on the other, “just scan these when you come in, although I usually never forget faces, especially ones that get this red~” Mari gave the two of them a shoo-ing motion, sending them towards those two metal doors that probably lead to the actual gym area. With Riko leading the way, the two made their way in, greeted by what was essentially a regular boxing gym: rows of punching dummies, speed bags, shelves with equipment, and one large boxing ring in the center of the room. Stuck in a state of momentary shock and the slightest bit of anxiety, Yoshiko and Riko looked around in desperation for anyone that could guide them, before seeing a pair of girls emerging from a door further in the room.

 

“Oh, hey Riko! Glad to see you could make it; I honestly thought you were going to chicken out,” Chika quipped, taking both her and Yoshiko’s hands with her own, “we’re starting some warm-ups, and they’re _super easy_ , so it’s perfect since you guys are new to this!” Chika unceremoniously dragged the two girls off to a door labeled Changing Room #2, and pushed it open, bringing the two girls in. “So since you two are new, you get to change here before we let ya into the regular changing rooms, and give you lockers to put your stuff in so you don’t have to lug around giant bags like that,” Chika explained, making her way back to the gym floor, “so get changed and meet us out there in ten, mmkay?” Closing the door behind her, Chika left Yoshiko and Riko to get ready, and potentially to rethink their life choices of coming to a boxing gym.

 

“Pushy, huh?” Yoshiko joked, throwing on her t-shirt and shorts so Chika wouldn’t run into the room and see her half naked, “she managed to convince you to come here with that attitude?”

 

“No, but that’s how she usually is though; she’s a restless one, even during classes.” Riko threw on her hoodie, kneeling to tie her laces tight; goodness knows that she was in for an unprecedented amount of exercise, more than she was used to getting, which was… not very much. “And she didn’t convince me like that; I’m more than used to her acting like that,” Riko continued, throwing her outside clothes back into her bag, “she told me that there was cool people to meet here, and the exercise is good too.”

 

“Oh, so she told you there were hot girls here, and that you looked like a noodle, huh,” Yoshiko quickly corrected, quick to call out Riko’s thin-veiled white lies.

 

“W-What?! No, that… shut up, that’s not true.”

“Riko, you’re so transparent; did you really come here to pick up chicks; what am I, your boxing wingwoman or something?”

“I— Listen, Chika told me that cute girls were here, so I’m not wasting any chances, ok?”

“Wow, that desperate, huh? So whi—”

“We’re starting now you two, c’mon!” Chika shouted from the gym. Stopping their bickering, the two made their way back into the main room, greeted by four other girls, stretching in a haphazard circle, with a tall, long haired woman seemingly in front of them all. Nervously walking towards the group, Yoshiko and Riko were both quickly noticed by the lady seemingly in change, who turned to look at them.

       

“Ahh; so you’re the two new girls here; perfect. We’re always welcome to having people join us, at any skill level, “ the lady explained, motioning for them to join the other girls, who all gave warm smiles to the newcomers, “I’m Dia, and I’m guessing that you met my girlfriends already, they’re the ones that usually help out the newbies around; why don’t I introduce you to the rest of the girls?”

       

Both girls tried their hardest not to let themselves blush as each of the girls introduced themselves; along with being cute, the fact that they were all regular boxers was apparent; as every girl in this gym besides Yoshiko and Riko seemed to have muscle of some kind. One by one, the girls were hastily given hello’s and names; sure they knew Chika, and a shorter but jubilant girl named Hanamaru seemed to be extremely excited to greet the two girls with happy but firm handshakes, but it seemed that both Yoshiko and Riko had their eyes instantly drawn to different girls on sight.

 

* * *

 

 

Their first few warmups went as well as it could have for two girls who probably haven’t seriously ran since their high school beep tests; by the time the first break came around, they were both out of breath, wondering if the Groupon would be worth it if they couldn’t even last the first class. While Riko managed to trudge her way towards a bench to sit down against, Yoshiko was unfortunate in her efforts, falling to the floor in exhaustion. Reveling in the momentary comfort that the cold, padded floor provided, Yoshiko laid their for a few moments, before feeling a hand softly push against her shoulder.

 

“Um, excuse me, you should really get up from the floor down there… I know it seems like its comfy, but your body needed to be moving a bit even when you’re tired, a-and the floor is really dirty and all.” Yoshiko heard the voice loud and clear, but could only respond with a weak flail of their arms in an attempt to get up, before falling back down. Too tired to even notice the shuffling of someone’s feet, Yoshiko’s shoulder was pushed again, this time from the front; and as she opened her eyes, she was met face to face with a (very cute) girl staring at her with a concerned look on her face. “Y-Yoshiko, was it? Do you need help getting up; I could help you if you’re too tired to do it on your own.” Yoshiko could only respond to the girl, who’s name she finally remembered as Ruby, with an embarrassed nod, ashamed that someone, especially someone cute, would see her so defenseless. This momentary weakness proved fatal as the Ruby took Yoshiko’s hands with her own and started to pull her up off the ground. “Up ya go!”

       

The sudden shock of being pulled up, along with a set of warm hands holding hers sent Yoshiko into an adrenaline rush, springing up as soon as Ruby pulled on her arms. Reclaiming her bearings, she could see exactly why she got up so quickly; even though she seemed a bit daintier and petite, Ruby was toned, which sent a full-on blush streaking through Yoshiko’s face. “T-Thank you, that was really nice of you and all… sorry I was, y’know, on the floor, limp and all.” _Good one, Yoshiko._

 

“It’s alright; you’re new to boxing and all, so I understand!” Ruby replied, trying her best to encourage Yoshiko, as she took her hands with hers again, “I saw you trying really hard, and I think that’s awesome; you seem like a natural to this!”

 

Yoshiko stared at Ruby, rigid and silent, not being able to take so much physical contact and genuine encouragement at once. Scrambling together any cohesive sentence she could, Yoshiko managed to squeak out the words ‘thank you pretty girl’ before running as fast as her exhausted legs could take her, leaving Ruby confused and bewildered at what could have made Yoshiko run off like that.

 

Watching that frankly sad display, Riko rested her head against the cold stone walls of the gym, taking periodic sips out of her water bottle as she caught her breath. Taking a long sip, Riko is too focused to notice someone taking a seat next to her, taking their own sip of water out of a shaker.

       

“Nice going out there, you’re pretty quick on your feet!”

 

Still mid-sip, Riko turns over to see You, one of the girls that was introduced to her, giving a congratulatory smile and thumbs up, genuinely impressed by Riko’s effort. Riko tried to give a semblance of a smile while she was drinking, but only ended up staring at the girl in front of her. While Riko was what you considered ‘a noodle’, You was all but that; not as muscular as Kanan per se, but she was definitely, by all definitions, buff. Riko’s eyes drifted down to the arms giving her the thumbs up, staring at You’s bicep, failing to notice that she had long since finished taking a sip, and was now pouring water all over herself.

 

“Hey... um… you alright?” You asked, watching as Riko’s eyes widened in realization, before quickly turning away, sputtering out both water and apologies as she tried to dry herself off with her towel.

“Oh god I’m so sorry, I just—I just got distracted and… yeah,” Riko rambled, trying her best to look good in front of You, who had, moments ago, watched her spill water all over herself, “I-I’m cooler than you think, I-I swear.

 

* * *

 

 

“That went… great,” Yoshiko unceremoniously declared, slumping down on the floor of the locker room, defeated after a full session of exercising, “I managed to embarrass myself in front of a cute girl without even trying.” Riko sat opposite to her, holding her head in her hands.

 

“Try dumping half your water bottle down your shirt because you stared at a girl’s muscles, Yoshiko.”

“That You chick, huh? I could’ve seen that from a mile away.”

“Yeah, says the one who had Ruby carry her off the floor because they were too lazy to get up themselves.”

“Shut it.”

Both girls sat in mutual silence, thinking of how stupid they must have looked in front of girls they had just met.

“If you help me get with Ruby, I’ll help you get with You, Riko.”  
“Deal.”


End file.
